User blog:Luna4s/Fanart blog 2.0
Hey, Welcome to my new blog! I'll post my newest drawings here, leaving the other blog unchanged from now on. I might even undo my latest edit, so its back to how I left it when I took a break from posting Fanart. For anybody that doesn't know how this was made, or wasn't around when this was all going on. Basicaly I had to prevent a ship with me in it from sailing, and I did that by making Wilrence. This image is in a very different style than what you guys are used to seeing from me. I didn't want to spend too much time on it, and wanted to try something new. So I decided to experiment a bit when making this, no thick borders or bright colors. I personaly like how it turned out. I'm pretty sure i'm the first one to ship them, and give them a name... I just realized I'm a pretty weird Admin. I guess it fits well with this community though... This started out as a short sketch to get the dimensions of a head right, for another drawing i'm working on. But well, then the sketch started to develop more and more until it reached the point of no longer being a sketch. Anyway, I decided to post it. Again, this is quite a different style than what you guys have seen from me until now. Let me know what you think, do you like this style or not? So, this was the sketch the previous shadow sketch came from. I know, I draw shadow quite often. I actually concidered not uploading this one, but I was told to upload it anyway. This time it was because of a song, he just popped to mind. Insperation comes and goes and you don't have any control over it. If any of you have helpfull criticism then please, tell me. Its far from perfect, but I wish to improve... Or if you get the refrence, or just want to say something general about the drawing. Just post a comment. ^.^ Don't ask me what its supposed to be, I didn't really have anything in mind while making it. For anybody interested, I basically drew everything on one layer. No fancy computer layers or overlays to give it this look. Just slowly building up the colors to make them more vibrant and blending them with the same brush. Its quite difficult to explain in text, so if you want me to go more in depth just post a message. ;P Now to go more into detail about each hairstyle. Colin's hairstyle I had completly finished, to then decide it didn't fit him and change it to what he has now. For Red I felt he needed something straggly, while at the same time it had to look like he at least tried to keep it tidy. Shadow was easy, I just tried to make his hairstyle look like a mixture of what I had done before. Katie's hair was frustrating beyond what words could describe, I wanted her hair to be unique and slightly curvy. But the way her hair falls both over her shoulders in the front and on her back, is just.. Impossible to draw without it looking weird. Endaria was moderatly easy in comparison to Katie, she already has a very defining hair trait all I had to do was make it look plausible. And last but not least, the Endermaster. Will specifically said that he didn't have any hair. So I decided to try design his crown helmet thing. I'm not completly satisfied with it, so I might change it a little in other images. There isn't much extra information about these two gif's. The one on the right was actually an animation practise of some sort, I had those frames lying around and after seeing Kclar's Gif's I decided to give the gif making a try. I made some extra frames so I could loop it and the final result wasn't all that bad. The second one I made (and actually finished.) Is the one to the left. It was as the name suggest, a sketch for practising. It turned out looking pretty decent and even sorta smooth. So I decided to upload it to show you guys. I will try focus on more... Wikia related stuff. But I mainly practise with whatever stuff comes to mind, and thats normaly not related to the wikia. (Because its not really easy drawing material..) This is the fault of the fandom, you guys infected my drawings with your endless shipping! How this thing came to be? Well, I was just practising poses and suddenly this popped to mind while I was working on a lying down pose. As the name suggest, its only a sketch. I'm not going to work it out or anything, but as this is one of my few Willcraft related sketches that I can post without having to fear being decapitated with a fire axe. I decided to post it. This image is just a sketch that happend while I was working on a bigger project, second time this happend now... Anyway, its a sketch so thats why its quite rough, and why there is no hair. But hey, now you guys can guess who this is supposed to be based off the face alone. I'm not sure what else to tell about this.... There will be at least probably maybe two more of these, the idea happend at some point at night. And the comic itself visualizes pretty well how ideas come to be in my case.. I'm still just.. all giddy and happy and flattered and amazed. And all kinds of words. That I got Fanart, and I felt like words alone weren't enough to express my gratitude. So I thought it'd be funny if I thanked her by drawing her in return. But I didn't know what to draw her as, so I took her profile picture. Which was a drawing of flowey at that time. I've started over from scratch with this images MANY times. Of course the whole idea was always similar but most of the time when I reached lineworks I decided it was not good enough. To then start over from the sketching phase all over again. This time I decided to post my progress in the sketching/linework phase so I would actually at some point decide to post it even though I want to change a hundred and one things. So yea, I'm not satisfied with how he looks. But I suppose I should stop going back and doing over my own work and just... try finish the image. Another progress image, should I stop posting my progress? I'm making more progress WAY WAY faster then normal because I have vacation and am practicaly drawing all day. I'm literary drawing for about six hours a day, or more. My hand hurts.... ;-; Anyway, can you spot the difference? I redid ALL the line art, even the line art I had already done in the previous sketch. Because it didn't connect properly and wasn't a nice whole. After that I did the flat coloring, which was also quite a bit of work because of all the different colors and the small pointy areas in the line art. Normally I just select surfaces in the line art and fill them for the flat coloring, it goes faster and makes it easy to get a general idea of the color harmony. But when there are small nooks and crannies the select won't reach them and I have to manually find and fill all those tiny tiny spots. Besides that I had to change my line art here and there because I had forgotten certain parts or things just didn't look right after closer inspection. I'll stop rambeling now, I hope you guys like the progress so far. Don't worry guys, I'm still working on the Endermaster drawing. But sometimes inspiration suprise attacks, and I kinda needed a break from the Endermaster. I hate chainmail, you need to shade EVERY INDIVIDUAL RING. My hand hurts, again.. I'll stop complaining about struggles drawing now. And instead complain about how even though I have vacation I need to do school stuff. On my school biology and all teachers in that category are plain up evil, eeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiil. No, I swear. They made me DISLIKE watching the moon for a while! Stupid stargaze project. I had good teammates, one of them was normally only happy with high grades like 7 or 8. (Our grading system goes from 1 to 10, with 10 being perfect which is practically impossible to reach and 6 being a passing grade. Or actually 5,5 which is rounded up to six.) Anyway, on the day of getting our grades back I wasn't in class in the morning, I went to the dentist or something. So you can imagen my suprise when the guy with high standards announced we had gotten an 5,7 for our project like he had just won the lottery. Apparently most of our class got VERY low grades. (You are in trouble if you get lower then a 5 actually, but some people had gotten 2's... While even at worst the standard is around 5... or maybe an 4,8 or something. But lower then that is just....) Sorry for my lenghty dialoge about why my biology teachers are evil. I hope you guys like the sword, i'm not sure if I should make it any characters specific sword. Since good swordsmen know that a fancy sword normally hasn't great balance. So a simple well crafted sword is better. A triple colored version of the sword sketch I made, I tried to get the resolution as high as possible without crashing my drawing program. Which means that if you are interested in seeing how I did the shadows and stuff you can look at that up close. I also tried putting my general color palettes next to each sword together with telling where I used what color, of course with blending and shading colors change. So you won't get the same image if you fill in the spots, sorry. ;P I'd like to hear which one is your favorite, and if you have questions about how I did certain things drawing wise just ask. I'll try to explain to the best of my ability. Actually if you guys would like it, I could upload an high resolution transparent .png version of the black outlines of the sword. So you could show me your own colored versions of it. I estimate that each individual sword took me about five hours, ignoring the time it took me to make the black outlines. FINALY, I finished it! I spend SO MANY HOURS on this drawing. I'm actually not kidding when I say I lost count, I have no idea how many hours I spend on this anymore. But it took a LOT of time and effort. I've improved so much in the timespan it took me to finish, that part of me is like no do it all over you can do better then this. xD But I won't, hell nah. Anyway, I hope you guys like the final result. What do you like the most, or the least about the end result? I really am curious what you guys think. ^-^ Some of you might notice this drawing having a slightly different feel then most others in a similair style. This is because I experimented a bit with the order of sketch, Lineart, lighting and color. This time I first made a full on greyscale version with lighting and shadows, to then add color on top through overlay. I also slightly colored the lineart, but it quickly got messy so I kept all colors close to black. I don't think I will do color like this again, it ended up a bit too grey-ish and not quite how I wanted it to look. I also tried putting in foreshortening, with her leaning forward towards the viewer. But I'm afraid I didn't succeed, it is very unclear that she's leaning forward. I also had mayor troubles with the face, in the end I just gave up on improving it and went with the final version. I even made a seperate project solely for practising faces. This project took me way longer then expected, but that was caused mainly by my schoolwork stealing all of my free time away. I can't think of anything else to say about this piece. I hope you guys like it more then I do. Sometimes you need to just stop and finish a drawing, if you've drawn a nose from scratch over 50 times for example. That is a good indicator it is time to stop and finish. xD I am currently procrastinating a sketch I need to do before I can make a speedpaint I promised Craz and Dragon. The sketch just won't work. But hey, this image is a thing that exists now. Yay? Anybody who wants to guess whose attire this might be, please do post your theories in the comments. This was quite some work, I got stuck not knowing how to proceed next multiple times and even scrapped an entirely different piece halfway through to start over. The starting over resulted in this. Anyway, Currently I don't have much to say. I might write a bit more later. I don't have much to say here, outside of that it took me really long to finally upload the image here. It was about time I updated this blog again. It is finally done! I promised to draw Shuura a long time ago, it took ages but here it is. I hope she'll like it. I know it is not in colour, it became a cleaned up shaded sketch. (AKA, I skipped some stuff to complete it faster. I did clean up my final sketch quite a bit to make it workable.) This particular drawing by itself didn't take that long, maybe about 8 hours. The reason it took me all these months to finish something was because I couldn't figure out any good pose, look, etc. I probably have over 10 different projects focused on Shuura lying around on my computer, before I got to this one. I think I'm done saying stuff for now. It was about time this blog got an update. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Art